Let-ters
by Natsumi Yagami
Summary: Tai ama a Sora, a pesar de que varios años han pasado sin verse, quiere confersarsele, el miedo se lo impide. ¿Qué les tendrá deparado el destino?
1. Capítulo uno: El tiempo no pasa en vano

_**Let-ters**_

Notas de la autora: Los personajes no me perteneces, los créditos y derechos a sus respectivos autores; únicamente la trama es mía ;w; espero les guste. Me inspire con una canción llamada _**"Let-ters – IA (Vocaloid)"**_. Esa canción me gusta muchísimo (:

-Ella está saliendo con un chico, muy apuesto debería agregar, mira –sacó una foto de su bolsillo- Se ven muy bien juntos, ¿no lo crees? –Mimí dejo la foto en medio de la mesa, dio un sorbo a su taza de café- bueno al menos, creo que están saliendo.

Taichi Yagami la miro sin siquiera tomarla entre sus manos, con expresión ausente.

-Parecen muy cercanos – fue lo único que dijo.

Ella era su primer amor, su amiga de la infancia, con quien le gustaba charlar acerca de las aventuras vividas en el digimundo; recordaba muy bien aquellos días y los días vividos en el instituto también, cuando Sora reía de aquella forma, una que solo le pertenecía a ella, su mundo se iluminaba, todo daba un giro de 360°, el se sentía tan pleno, tan feliz; no podía explicarlo con palabras. Eso era algo que solo una persona enamorada era capaz de entender.

Cuando llegaba a la escuela y la veía le parecía que aquella chica era más radiante que el sol mismo, le gustaba como sus brazos se amoldaban al cuerpo de Sora al abrazarla, encajaba ahí a la perfección, era como si sus brazos hubieran sido creados para eso; y su perfume, ese suave olor dulce a manzana solía quedar impregnado en su ropa, como amaba que eso sucediera.

Incluso había tardes en las que estudiaban juntos, a él no se le daba muy bien la biología, Sora se apiado de Tai, mientras le invitara el almuerzo por un mes entero ella lo ayudaría, acepto gustoso.

Le sorprendía como la pelirroja había cambiado, había dejado el futbol de lado y ahora su pasión era el tenis, ya no usaba su típico gorro azul, ¿porqué? No lo sabía, pero se abstenía a preguntar, después de todo, el había vomitado dentro de él en una ocasión.

Habían pasado un par de años en los cuales ya no se veían, si bien iban en la misma secundaria, el comenzó a alejarse cuando la chica comenzó a salir con Yamato; los rumores mecidos por el viento llegaron a sus oídos, _no podía creerlo_, solo eran tonterías, _**no quería creerlo**_… y un día por accidente los vio juntos, Sora se alzaba de puntitas para poder alcanzar los labios del rubio y este la abrazaba firmemente por la cinta; sintió por primera vez que el mundo se venía abajo. Los tres solían juntarse siempre, al preguntarles al respecto le dijeron que llevaban más de tres meses saliendo; _fue demasiado_, no podía soportarlo, él era su mejor amigo y ella el amor de su vida. Trato de adecuarse a la situación pero no pudo, termino alejándose de ambos, ocasionalmente al encontrarlos en los pasillos los saludaba, pero eso era todo.

Todos aquellos recuerdos lo destruían lentamente, no podía soportar verla con Yamato, la amaba lo suficiente como para dejarla ser feliz con alguien más; trato, realmente trato de seguir siendo su amigo y fingir que todo era como antes, pero no podía, un hueco iba creciendo en su pecho paulatinamente, solía consumirlo, desde el fondo de su corazón supo que alejarse era la mejor opción.

Al terminar la secundaría, jamás volvió a hablar con ninguno… Si bien el sabía que ambos solo habían seguido juntos hasta el primer grado de instituto, prefirió mantener distancia, ya no asistía a las reuniones, solo mantenía contacto con T.K. (el novio de su hermana) y Mimí.

La chica había regresado a Japón y se había mudado, curiosamente, a unas calles de donde vivía Tai, por lo cual, al menos una vez al mes, salían juntos a tomar un café o a ver una película.

Charlaron acerca de otras cosas vanas, como la escuela, una película de terror en cartelera, si nevaría aquel invierno o no, Mimí le dijo que fueran de compras en otra ocasión, a lo que Taichi aceptó a regañadientes, pues siempre terminaba cargando un sinfín de bolsas llenas de ropa, maquillaje o irónicamente, más bolsas.

Tai pago la cuenta, se colocaron sus abrigos y salieron a la calle, se despidieron y acordaron su próximo encuentro.

-Casi lo olvido –Dijo Mimí de pronto- toma –le extendió un pequeño papel doblado por la mitad.

-¿Qué es?

-El correo y la dirección de Sora – sonrió.

El chico quedó sin saber cómo reaccionar, Mimí comenzó a andar cerrando su abrigo con las manos; aquella fría tarde de finales de octubre estaba llegando a su fin, una brisa gélida estremeció a todos por completo, menos al moreno, que yacía quieto justo al lado del establecimiento, no podía pensar con claridad ni mucho menos sabía qué hacer.

Tomo el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo, comenzó a andar en dirección al parque.

Transcurrieron 2 semanas y media, el papel quedo en lo profundo de un cajón, sin esperanzas de volver a ver la luz, el chico titubeaba en tomarlo o no, al final nunca lo hacía; prefería pasar horas y horas frente al ordenador, viendo cualquier cosa que lo distrajera, jugando juegos en línea, pero nada funcionaba.

Un día Tai pasaba con su madre frente de aquella cafetería y lo vio, el chico de la foto, riendo y abrazando a otra chica, no era Sora… Una esperanza brotó en su pecho y sus latidos comenzaron un ritmo desenfrenado. Ahora que lo recordaba… Mimí había dicho "creo" más no que salieran, se sintió un tanto estúpido, estuvo torturándose por tonterías.

Al volver a casa busco el papel con la dirección de Sora, cuando por fin o tubo entre sus dedos, por primera vez lo abrió, era la dirección y el teléfono de siempre, estaba decidido, esta vez haría algo.


	2. Capítulo dos: La Duda

_**Capítulo dos: La duda**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_ Los personajes no me perteneces, los créditos y derechos a sus respectivos autores; únicamente la trama es mía.

Si bien había dicho que haría algo esta vez, al final regresó el papel a donde pertenecía, al fondo del cajón, nuevamente trato de no pensar en ello y nuevamente no funcionó.

Continuo con su vida cotidiana, iba a la escuela, jugaba futbol, estudiaba (si, después de todo estaba en su último año de instituto); una tarde al regresar de la escuela, estando a punto de quedarse dormido en el tren que lo llevaba a casa, recordó que aquella dirección había llegado varías veces a sus manos, en las anteriores ocasiones las había hecho añicos al instante, sin darles ojeada alguna, esta vez ¿qué fue diferente? Algo en lo profundo de su pecho le decía que esta era su última oportunidad.

Miro por la ventana el paisaje, le gustaba mucho hacerlo, le ayudaba a pensar. El tren estaba en su apogeo, aquel vagón iba a su capacidad máxima, era una suerte que hubiera alcanzado un lugar sentado, un sinfín de voces que no quería escuchar hacían un eco intermitente en su cabeza; así no podía concentrarse… La marcha del tren se detuvo por unos instantes, se colocó sus audífonos para aminorar aquellas voces.

Llego tarde a su residencia, y para sorpresa de todos no quiso probar bocado alguno, no tenía hambre, no tenía sed, no tenía sueño, lo único que tenía era esa maldita duda dando vueltas en su cabeza sin cesar, no era capaz de pensar en nada más, su corazón pretendía no tomar en cuenta esas sensaciones y pensamientos, pero no hacerlo le era imposible.

Se recostó boca arriba en su cama, a oscuras.

-Tai –dijo su madre entrando después de tocar a la puerta; prendió la luz- Tienes una llamada -le entrego el teléfono y salió.

-Habla Tai – dijo colocándose el brazo derecho sobre los ojos, la luz le irritaba.

-¿Tai? Soy yo, Yamato

Mierda, mierda, mierda…

-Eh, que sorpresa –La incomodidad se notaba en su voz.

-Esta navidad haremos la reunión de los niños elegidos –hubo una larga pausa- nos gustaría que vinieras, hace mucho que no te vemos.

-Bueno, yo…

-Tu hermana nos dijo que sus padres no tenían problema alguno en dejarlos ir.

-"Maldita Hikari" –pensó

-Contamos contigo, ¿cierto?

-No lo sé, no lo creo. Lo siento – Y sin esperar respuesta alguna colgó- ¡¿Pero qué demonios me pasa?! – arrojo el teléfono con ira.

Era miedo, tenía miedo de volver a verla cara a cara, hoy más que nunca deseaba que ella supiera sus sentimientos y el maldito miedo se lo impedía. Comenzó a vagar en su habitación, iba de un extremo a otro, pensando receloso, finalmente, al volver la vista hacia su escritorio y ver su estuche y un block de hojas yacían sobre él, se sentó, sacó una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

"_**Querida Sora". **_¿Querida Sora?, ¿qué era él, un anciano? Arranco la hoja y la arrojo al bote de basura, el cual, después de tantos intentos fallidos, estaba a reventar de bolas echas de papel. Ahora estaba frustrado, no sabía cómo empezar, por más que lo pensaba no hallaba la forma.

Miro el reloj, 2:15 am, jamás había permanecido despierto hasta esa hora, ni por alguna tarea ni por nada; dejo de pensar y se dedico a escribir, desahogo aquellos sentimientos que tuvo por tantos años guardados, la única que los sabía ahora era aquella hoja de papel, a medida que la pluma daba rápidos trazos, se volvía más y más su confidente, termino a las 4:36 am pero no le importo, se sentía feliz, se sentía pleno; se dirigió a la sala de estar, guardó la hoja de papel en un sobre, le pego la estampilla y con sigilo abrió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Comenzó a correr hasta el buzón de correo ubicado a tres cuadras de su edificio, cuando llego lanzo al buzón aquella carta sin dirección alguna ni remitente al buzón. El había notado tiempo atrás que ella se fijaba en el de la mismo forma que él lo hacía hacia ella; pero a estas alturas ella seguramente ya no sentiría lo mismo que años atrás.

Si ella lo viera a él, no tendría que preguntar si aún le interesa, a medida que el tiempo daba vuelta a la página su amor por ella no envejecía.


	3. Capítulo tres: Desiciones

_Decisiones_

Regresó a casa de forma ausente, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, a cada paso que daba su cuerpo le pesaba cada vez más y más. Iba tratando de no pensar en aquella carta, quería dejarla olvidada en un profundo sueño.

Cuando por fin llego a su residencia se dirigió sin escalas a su habitación; se tiro pesadamente en la cama boca abajo. No quería ver, no quería escuchar, no quería hablar ¿eran síntomas de una persona distante?; había tenido bajo control aquellos sentimientos, incluso era capaz de sobre llevar la situación, todo estaba relativamente bien… Hasta que Mimí abrió la boca y le mostro aquella foto, desde aquel momento su mundo se había trastornado vertiginosamente. Le parecía increíble lo que era capaz de hacer Sora en su persona. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a dirigirse de nueva cuenta hacia ella, a sus recuerdos y a tratar de razonar lo que acababa de hacer. Pensó en lo estúpido que fue lo que hizo, al menos pudo ponerle remitente…

Espero a que el sueño llegara y terminar aquel suplicio, pero no sucedió, su mente estaba muy despierta, cuando fue capaz de comprenderlo, se levanto de la cama, y busco con sumo cuidado, para no despertar a nadie, el viejo álbum de fotografías, aquel que tenía la pasta de un color azul marino, el que estaba un tanto desgastado, ese que tenía sus fotografías con ella; cuando lo encontró se sentó frente al escritorio y entre aquellas páginas plasmadas con un sinfín de recuerdos comenzó a hacer un viaje a través del tiempo. Aquellas memorias lo hicieron sentir bien ¿porqué lo había escondido tanto tiempo? Cierto, no quería pensar más en el asunto; cada día, incluso antes de comprender sus sentimientos hacia Sora pensaba a más no poder en ella, después, cuando ocurrió el suceso de Yamato trato de no hacerlo, lo cual le resulto imposible, por ello suprimió de forma voluntaria todo aquello que le incitara a pensar más en ello.

Una fuerte nostalgia invadió su corazón, la extrañaba muchísimo, también al imbécil de Yamato y a los demás chicos, tomo entre sus manos el calendario y un plumón rojo, encerró en un circulo el día martes 24 de Diciembre, tomo su celular y escribió un mensaje al elegido de la amistad confirmando que asistiría a la reunión.

Su emblema era el del valor, e irónicamente tenía miedo a un encuentro con Sora, eso no era propio de él, se repitió muchas veces _"no seas cobarde" _mientrasrogaba al cielo que ella no lo hubiera borrado de sus memorias. Deseaba tener una oportunidad de decirle sus sentimientos, en caso de que no existiera, él la crearía, esta vez no iba a darse por vencido.

-_En el mundo fluyen bastantes momentos en los que me di cuenta que te gustaba _–pensaba- _esta vez trazaré con mis propios dedos un camino que me lleve a ti._

No pudo dormir esa noche, los latidos de su corazón le parecían ruidosos, estuco pensando en cómo poder llegar hasta ella; iría a la reunión y hablaría con ella, se lo diría esa misma noche… quizás no era un buen plan… opto mejor por ver cómo reaccionaba ella a él y le diría, en caso de que todo marchara bien le pediría salir, tomar un café o algo por el estilo, con el pretexto de recordar los viejos tiempos y se lo diría. No sabía cómo podría reaccionar más solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Con la llegada del amanecer se puso en pie, se calzo sus tenis y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano cielo? –pregunto su madre extrañada.

-Iré a correr antes de la escuela –dijo como si nada y salió.

Corrió sin dirección alguna, iba lo más rápido que podía andar, continuó así por 22 minutos seguidos. Sintió una gran motivación invadir su cuerpo y sonriendo regreso a casa. Se vistió y preparo para ir a la escuela. La jornada escolar le pareció eterna, pues además de ser el último día de clases (estaban por comenzar las vacaciones de invierno) su desvelo le estaba empezando a cobrar factura.

Cuando regresara a casa dormiría un largo rato; el viaje en tren fue tranquilo, sentado miraba por la ventana como la luz bañaba los edificios y calles, creando un exquisito desfile de sombras; sintió como una paz que le había sido arrebatada esos días volvía sin avisar.

Al llegar a casa se dirigió a su habitación, dejo sus cosas y antes de cambiarse se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana menor en busca de un consejo. Hikari se encontraba sentada en el piso de su habitación con un barniz de un tono lila brillante entre las manos.

-Kari – dijo a la par que abría la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede onii-san? –contesto la aludida.

-Necesito un consejo –la chica lo miró sorprendida- …de amor –hablo casi en un murmuro.

-Está bien, habla.

-Hay una chica que me gusta. Desde hace tiempo no la veo, puedo apostarte cualquier cosa a que ella siente lo mismo que yo, o al menos lo hacía… -hubo un breve silencio- tampoco he tenido contacto de ningún tipo con ella y…

-¿No sabes cómo decirle a Sora que la amas? –interrumpió.

-Yo no dije que fuera Sora –dijo visiblemente sonrojado y molesto.

-Pero es Obvio –Hikari volvió a interrumpir, al ver que su hermano se irritaba más prosiguió- ¿no sabes cómo confesarte a esta chica?

-Sí, es precisamente eso… Pienso y pienso pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Hermano, eso no es algo que deberías pensar; nunca salen las palabras como lo planeas. En lugar de ello solo deberías abrir tu corazón y sincerarte.

-¿Abrir mi corazón y sincerarme?

-Así es. Sabrás que tienes que decir, cuando lo tengas que decir – sonrió

-Creo que tienes razón.

-La tengo.

-Gracias Kari- se dirigió a la puerta.

-Por nada.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y al girarlo se detuvo.

-Una cosa más –ni siquiera volteo- T.K. sal de una vez del armario de mi hermana.

-Si Tai –dijo la voz del aludido que salía del closet.

Yagami se encamino a su cuarto, ¿Cuándo aprendería su hermana que no podía andar metiendo a sus novios en el closet? Suspiro; ella sí que era toda una causa perdida, pero daba consejos muy buenos, no le quedaba muy claro lo de abrir su corazón pero sentía que aquello era lo que debía hacer. De momento no se preocuparía por ello, tenía dos semanas para poder averiguar las palabras de Hikari y hacer lo que debía haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto la menor de los Yagami y su novio salieron rumbo al parque, se sentaron en los columpios y comenzaron a balancearse.

-Quien lo diría –comenzó T.K.- Tai irá a la reunión, supongo que eso se podría clasificar como un milagro de navidad.

-¿Mi hermano irá? – estaba sumamente sorprendida.

-Sí, Matt me lo dijo en la mañana.

-Supongo que sí es un milagro de navidad –ambos rieron- pero – su voz se apagaba a medida que hablaba- ¿qué crees que diga, o mejor dicho, como crees que reaccione cuando sepa lo de Sora?

-No lo sé… ¿le dirás?

-No… creo que lo mejor es que ella sea quien se lo diga.

-Tienes toda la razón

Mientras tanto el aludido dormía plácidamente, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que se avecinaba… Aún debía enterarse de algo que todos ya sabían, algo que podía ser un impedimento para que sus sentimientos llegaran a ella.


End file.
